Crazy For This girl
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Everyone else can see it in his eyes, so why can't she? Troypay sonfic...'I'm Crazy For This Girl' by lifehouse


Crazy For This Girl'

--

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind_

_"_Hey, get in." Troy said as he waited for the blonde beauty to jump into the passenger side of his truck. She stood there a moment before looking at Troy then finally got in.

"Hi." She said in her normal, energetic, perky voice.

Troy smiled at her. "Hey, so what do we do today?"

Sharpay smiled as she looked out to the open road. "We take it all in."

Troy looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It's the first day of summer. Let's go have fun. Go somewhere new and act like idiots and make people mad because we're yelling so loud. Let's just go." She said eagerly.

Troy didn't know where this was going, but he kind of liked it. "What do we do first?" He smiled over to her.

"Well first we crank up the music, then we go to wherever the wind takes us." She smiled. He couldn't help but smile back. She had that effect on him. She just made him happy.

"Then turn the music up." I declared as she turned the radio on as loud as it would go. Sharpay rolled down her window and let the music blare out unto the open road.

"See, isn't this fun?" She yelled over the music.

"Couldn't get better." Troy smiled at her, taking in her beauty.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

"Troyyy." Sharpay whined, lying over the side of Troy's bed.

"Yes princess?" Troy smirked.

"I'll be right back. I've got to go get something from my car." She declared, moving from her position and heading out the door.

Troy watched her leave with all of his might he tried to get this straight in his head. Was he...Troy Bolton, in love with her...Sharpay Evans? He looked onto his computer screen that had a picture of him and Sharpay on it. He banged his head on the table, not knowing what to do about this. The thing was, he'd known his feelings for her for so long, but how could she not see it? Everyone else seemed to know. Damn, if he could only get her out of his head for five minutes he might be able to think clearly.

"Okay, I got it." Sharpay said, reentering the room.

"What did you get?" He asked, looking at the small box in her hand.

"It's a little surprise for my favorite guy." She smiled.

"Matt Damon?" He questioned.

"Well, I tried to give it to him, but they said no because of safety reasons. Anyways, open it." She said, handing him the box.

He opened it to reveal a red string with two small charms that had T and S on them. He smiled up at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I don't expect you to wear that in front of your friends. Just when it's you and me." She smiled at him and he motioned for to move to him lap, which she did, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's always gonna be you and me Shar." He smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now_

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked gently as she sat down next to Troy in the grass.

"I'm okay." He confirmed, even though Sharpay could tell that something was still on his mind.

She moved into his arms, and he responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her, not wanting to ever let go. "Don't worry. They'll work this out. I know your parents like I know my own. They love each other, they just need some time." She said surely.

"I hope so." Troy said as Sharpay rested her head on his chest. Troy kissed her hair and put his chin on her head.

They stayed there all night, talking, laughing, and being in each others arms. Nothing mattered as much as being there together. The world melted away for the night for Troy. He no longer focused on his parent divorce, or how different his life would be after this. He was wrapped in Sharpay, who was wrapped up in his arms.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
As she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she'll figure out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl_

Troy admired Sharpay from across the room as she talked with one of her father's friends. She looked uninterested in what the man in his late 50's had to say. She stood there, nodding her head every once in a while as she played with her necklace. It was a red heart shaped necklace that hung over her colar bones. Troy smiled when he realized it was the one he had given her. She was wearing a knee length white dress with pink and orange flower prints on it. It was the perfect summer dress. Sharpay looked lovely.

Troy stood there for a moment before Sharpay suddenly turned around smiling at him. She gave him a small wave with her bright smile and he gave a wave back with a foolish grin. He was still wondering how could anybody not see how amazed she made him. How he always longed for her and seemed to always stare at her for the longest times. How could she not notice it.

_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you_

"Ahh Troy!" Sharpay squealed as Troy held her over his shoulder, climbing up the stairs.

"Hey, you can't just throw cookie dough at me without expecting to get a little payback." He said, reaching for the handle on his bedroom door.

"I'm sorry okay. Please! I didn't get that much in your hair." She pouted as Troy threw her on to the bed, making her squeal.

"Now for some real revenge." He smirked as he began to tickle her. She tries to squirm her way out of his grasp but it was worthless because (A) He was ontop of her. (B) He was a lot stronger than her, and (C) She was too busy laughing and screaming at the same time.

"Troy please, I'm sorry, please!" Sharpay laughed.

"Not a chance." Troy smiled devishly as he continued tickling her.

"Pretty please Troy! I'm dieing here." She laughed and Troy began to take pity on her. He stopped tickling her, putting his other free hand on the other side of her to balance himself. Sharpay could feel his hot breath on her lips as their eyes met. Starring deep into them, Troy began to lean in a little.

"You win." Troy whispered, before his lips met hers in a kiss.

It started out sweet and gently, turning into passionate and lustful. Troy moved his hand to her waist and she began to run her hand through his shaggy brown hair. He traces his tongue across her bottom lip, begging to enter. She granted him access as she pushed him back, positioning herself on top of him. He deepened the kiss as he ran his hand up and down her thigh as his other hand lay on her lower back. He flipped them over again, putting him in charge. He used one hand to balance himself as the other one was places on her waist, making circled with his thumb on her stomach. Sharpay pulled away for a moment and the two just looked at each other. Embarrassment, lust, love, and the need for more was evident on both their faces. Troy pressed him forehead to hers as they both breathed hard, trying to catch their breath.

"Wow." Sharpay whispered as her hands still rested on the back of his neck.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
AS she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl_

Five year later and Troy's still just as crazy for her. They spent their summer as the adorable, holding hands all the time, kissing in the park, staying out all night looking at the stars, sneaking out at midnight because they have to see each other, couple. They were in love, and everyone could see it. It was in Troy's eyes. When she would walk into the room, his eyes brightened. It was like he had a stamp that said 'I would do anything for this girl because I'm completely crazy about her.' Though he loved that it was so easy to see. She was apart of him, and he knew without her, he wasn't completely there.

"Morning." Troy said as his wife woke next to him. he took in her beauty as she tried to wake herself. even in the morning after first waking up, she was gorgeous.

"Morning." She smiled, putting her arms around his neck.

"Happy one year anniversary Mrs. Bolton." Troy smiled at her, kissing her nose, causing her to giggle.

"Happy anniversary." She said, placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Can you believe we've been married a year?" He asked her as he sat up, pulling her close next to him.

"You know, it feels like longer. Like you've been there all along." She smiled her sweet smile.

"Aww, aren't you mushy in the mornings." He teased her, making her giggle.

"I'm serious. I can't believe it's only been one year." She said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"The best year of my life." He said, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on her soft pink lips.

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl

--

_Okay so not my best. It's kind of mushy cuz again, I was listening to Taylor Swift while I was writing it. This is also my first sonfic...I'm not to sure how it turned out. Tell me what you think and if you think I should make more. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!_

_-Peace!_


End file.
